


Usopp's lying past

by Selkie9002



Category: One Piece
Genre: Both in Chapter 3, Branding, Burns, Canonical Character Death, Dark Past, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, I changed Usopp's backstory, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Original Characters are only shown and talk in flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Thriller Bark, Pre-Time Skip, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Slavery, Usopp-centric, Whipping, if slavery counts as abuse, non-canon backstory, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie9002/pseuds/Selkie9002
Summary: Usopp is a better lier than the other straw-hat pirates know. He's been keeping his past a secret ever since he joined, but that might all come to and end. Since the crew is taking notice of Usopp's strange habits.(New chapters whenever I manage to get off my lazy but and write)





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I'm terrible at spelling and I haven't edited this yet. So criticism and advice on spelling, punctuation, and the OOC-ness of characters is appreciated. :)
> 
> (There isn't a description of violence in this chapter but there will be in future ones)

Sanji's P.O.V:  
Usopp never changed with the other guys of the straw-hat pirates and the others were starting to notice.  
"Hey Luffy have you ever seen Usopp without a shirt on?" Sanji questioned it was starting to get to him and he needed answers  
"nope" was Luffy's response "why do you want to know"  
"It's just that I've never seen him shirtless even when it's searing hot out and the rest of us guys take our shirts off Usopp just, doesn't?"  
"That's pretty strange" Franky commented from the other side of the room.  
"I've never thought about it but for once curly brow is right" Zoro added  
"Hey! You wanna fight moss head!" Before a fight could break out Luffy jumped up excitedly  
"I bet Chopper has seen!" He yelled, excitedly jumping up and down before he rushed out the door leaving the rest of the male population of the ship to chase after him. Sanji was now more curious than ever as the boys stopped in front of Chopper, Nami, and Robin who were all talking about something in long winded conversation. Finally the talking stopped and Nami spoke up  
"What is it that you all want?" She asked harshly  
"Actually we wanted to ask Chopper something" Luffy stated  
"Um ok..." The little reindeer stuttered out. "W-w-what is it"  
"Have you ever seen Usopp without a shirt on? none of us have!" Luffy said gesturing wildly to the people behind him. Chopper blinked in confusion before speaking.  
"N-no I haven't. That's really strange. He always tended to his own wounds when they were on his chest or back."  
"Weird" Zoro stated Usopp took that exact moment to walk in and everyone to turned their heads to the sniper  
"What?" he squeaked out "d-d-did something h-happen."  
"We were just all wondering why you don't take your shirt off like all the other guys." Nami said while gesturing to the guys in front of her  
"W-w-well the reason I don't take of my shirt i-i-is... I HAVE A ANGRY SPIRIT IN MY BACK THAT WOULD INFECT YOU ALL IF ANY OF YOU SAW IT!"  
"Well we're not getting anything out of him" Nami syed. Sanji watched as Usopp walked away shoulders tense and eyes shifting around nervously like he was expecting someone to attack him. Sanji knew something strange was happening surrounding Usopp. And he was going to figure out what.

Usopp's P.O.V:  
He had just finished tending to the many whip marks, burns, cuts, bruises, scabs, and scars that covered his back and torso from his time as a slave before he managed to run away. His fingertips brushed over the brand on the left side of his chest just below his collarbone. That brand was the mark of Mr. Pike. It meant that Usopp belonged to him. Just like an animal, Object or a piece of property. A slave meant to do whatever his master told him to without question or hesitation. He'd run away from the mansion where he served Mr. Pike only three months before joining the straw hats. His father had escaped two years before Usopp and had tried to take his wife and son but he was the only one to escape. Usopp's mother and himself had gotten many whips and burns that day many of witch still lingered on Usopp's skin. During his escape he'd tried to take his mother with him. Usopp had managed to scale the wall separating the mansion and its staff from the outside world. But when he turned around to help his mother to the top of the wall he saw one of the mansions numerous other staff standing there holding on of his mother's arms. But this guard was one of the ones loyal to Mr. Pike and he definitely wouldn't let Usopp's mother go.  
"Run Usopp!" His mother has screamed. Usopp didn't want to leave his mother behind knowing that she would suffer the consequences of his actions. But his mother had told him to run, just like how she had told Usopp's father to run, and he had ran, so Usopp ran. Usopp ran and ran and ran until his legs gave out from beneath him. A girl stood over him worry on her face. Usopp coughed and blood sprayed the ground he fell on. The girl gasped and helped him to his feet taking him back to her place and nursing him back to health over the course of two months. In the middle of the second month, the girl, Kaya, tending to one of The particularly nasty burns on his back. The voice of Mr. Pike boomed through the town.  
"everyone listen up I have a woman I'm gonna shoot her dead right here if you don't come out little run away." Usopp heard his mother telling him to not come out if he was there. Finally Mr. Pike had enough Usopp heard gunshots and the voice disappeared. Usopp cried for a long time body shaking opening smaller wounds. Kaya could only hold him close as he cried. The final month that Usopp spent on that island before setting off with the straw hats was spent telling stories to Kaya. She had saved his life after all and comforted him when his mother was killed. It was the least he could do. Only a week before the straw hats landed he asked the question he'd been wondering since he escaped  
"Kaya?"  
"Ya Usopp."  
"Why did you save me? You saw the mark of Mr. Pike on my chest. So why... Why did you... Why did you save me?!" Kaya looked at him and spoke with determination, confidence, and compassion  
"Because every life in this world deserves a chance."  
"A chance?" Usopp asked  
"Yes."  
"What kind of chance?"  
"A chance to be happy and make others happy. And your stories definitely made me happy."  
"Kaya."  
"Ya."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course Usopp."  
The straw hat pirates had arrived one week later and he had joined them in search of making more people happy and finding his own happiness with those extraordinary pirates. Usopp Drew his hand away from the brand on his chest bringing himself out of his memories. he quickly slipped on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom. Luffy was going to fish with him. As he stepped out he noticed everyone on board was in the center of the main deck staring at him.  
"What?" he squeaked out "d-d-did something h-happen."  
"We were just all wondering why you don't take your shirt off like all the other guys." Nami said while gesturing to the guys in front of her. Usopp started to panic he couldn't let them know that he was a slave! A former slave but a slave nonetheless. What would his friends think of him when not only was he to weak to fight. But he has so many injuries that most of the time it hurt to breath. That his actions had caused the death of his own mother. That he was a slave. No! He couldn't let them know!  
"W-w-well the reason I don't take of my shirt i-i-is... I HAVE A ANGRY SPIRIT IN MY BACK THAT WOULD INFECT YOU ALL IF ANY OF YOU SAW IT!"  
"Well we're not getting anything out of him" Nami syed. As Usopp turned away to go get the fishing rods. His shoulders tensed and his eyes darted around searching for one of Mr. Pike's guards to come and take him away. An irrational fear Mr. Pike was nowhere near him. Usopp was at sea on the Grandline, but it was a fear he had nonetheless.


	2. Scars Laid Bare For All To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks, injures, and a worried crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way better than the previous one! I hope you all enjoy!

Usopp's P.O.V:  
Fishing with Luffy was usually fun and relaxing. But Usopp hadn't been able to tend to the brand on his chest and it was starting to hurt more than usual. Normally it was a dull throb just beneath the scarred flesh, but right now the pain was sharp and harsh, it caused Usopp's face to go from calm to slightly askew.  
"Usopp?" Luffy asked in confusion "are you ok?" Usopp's head snapped up to look at Luffy  
"Oh... heh... ya I'm fine just... a little tired." Usopp never hid his emotions, and was a terrible liar. so Luffy believed him and turned back to his fishing rod. Usopp and Luffy continued to fish for the remainder of the day. As the sun began to set the burning pain coming from the brand on Usopp's chest was to much. Ussop abruptly stood up, ran away from Luffy and past Robin to the bathroom of the ship  
"Long nose? Are you alright?" Robin voice came from outside the bathroom door Usopp was breathing heavily the pain fogging up his mind. He couldn't respond mouth only able to let out pained breaths. Usopp finally tore off his shirt leaving his injuries and scars exposed to the cold sea air that rushed in through the small vent in the ceiling. He gasped as the cold air caressed the brand, making it hurt even more. By now the pain was to much Usopp had started to cry the salty tears only making his wounds and brand hurt more. Usopp heard the pounding of feet on wood the crew was coming, as quickly as he could Usopp reached up and turned the lock on the door.  
"Usopp! Usopp! Usopp open up! Please! Tell us what's going on!" Nami's voice echoed in the small room as Usopp tried to curl into himself. But every time he moved even slightly a jolt of pain went through him. His labored breathing only cause more pain. Usopp's mind grew foggy as the door swung open and there in the doorway was Mr. Pike! The voice was muffled but Usopp understood when the word "stand" floated through the haze of his mind. With uncoordinated and shaking legs he tried to stand, but he couldn't hold up his own weight and collapsed to the floor. A cry of pain making it's way past his lips as he hit the wooden flooring. Usopp heard shouting most likely it was Mr. Pike shouting at him to get up but the pain was to much and Usopp passed out.

Robin's P.O.V:  
Robin was startled by Usopp rushing past her. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly went to the door and called to Ussop through it. "Long nose? Are you alright?" She asked. But he didn't response she looked to where Usopp had come from and saw a confused Luffy staring at where Usopp has run off to.  
"What happened Captain-San?"  
"I...I don't know we were just fishing he was acting kinda funny the whole time and than he just got up and ran!"  
"Come on Captain-San let's go get the rest of the crew and then talk to him alright?" Luffy nodded and put down his fishing rod to follow Robin. Robin quickly went to the spots where each crew member was most likely to be and soon all of the Straw Hat Pirates excluding Usopp were gathered on the ships main deck  
"Why the sudden meeting Robin?" Franky asked  
"Remember when we all asked long knows about him never being shirtless around us." The rest nodded  
"Well another strange thing is happened concerning long nose. He and Luffy were fishing when he suddenly stood up and ran away for an unknown reason. I believe I speak for everyone when I say I am concerned for him."  
"We need to find him." Nami said  
"We already have Navigator-San, he is in the restroom."  
"then let's go!" The group rushed off towards the nearest bathroom when they heard crying the group rushed to the door hearing a click as the door locked  
"Usopp! Usopp! Usopp open up please what's going on?" Nami called Usopp's breathing was ragged and he was obviously still crying from beyond the door.  
"Swordsman-San please breach the door we need to get in!" Zoro quickly cut the doorknob off and opened the door. Sitting there on the floor curled in on himself as much as he can possibly be was Usopp. His shirt was off and with his knees pulled up to his chin they couldn't see his chest. But they could see that he was hurt and in pain.  
"He's having a panic attack it's best if we not touch him." Robin supplied  
"Usopp? Can you hear me Usopp?" Chopper asked  
"Can you stand?" Nami questioned this caused Usopp's breath to stutter. His eyes went wide he attempted to stand but fell forward letting out a pained cry as he hit the floor. The group panicked now getting a full view of the many whip marks, burns, and other injuries covering his back. Some old some new but most of them bleeding from being reopened and not tended to properly. "He p-passed out m-mostly do to the p-pain." Chopper said quickly changing to heavy-point and picking up the bleeding boy. Not wanting to disturb the injuries on his back he left Usopp face down. Not noticing the brand that rested on the left side of Usopp's chest just below his collarbone. The rest of the crew followed Chopper as he took Usopp to the med-bay and placed him, still face down, on a cot as Chopper took out his medicine bag. He began treating Usopp's injuries unaware that he had injuries on more than just his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Usopp's memories of how he received a lot of injuries so violence ahead! 
> 
> Next chapter will be out Friday or even sooner! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!  
> Happy holidays to those who don't!  
> And I hope you had a Happy Hanukkah to Jews like me!


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late by like four days but I lost my phone and had to rewrite the ENTIRE CHAPTER fuuuuuuuuu. But here it is. Waring very descriptive injuries, a brief mention of rape(not Usopp), and brief use of a slur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always greatly appreciated.

Usopp's P.O.V:

"RUN!" The shout of his mother to flee caused Usopp to look up he watched as his father's back disappeared over the horizon Mr. Pike cursing at him the whole time. Usopp's mother covered his ears. Not that it would do much, but his mother was trying. Having a child as a slave was hard. Having a child as a slave and now only parent was harder. Having a child as a slave, only parent, and being forced to sleep with someone who wasn't your husband was something Usopp couldn't imagine. Yet his mother acted like it was nothing. Everything she did, she did for him. So when Usopp's mother covered his ears he pretended it stopped him from hearing the vulgar insults being thrown at his father's back. It was the least he could do for her. Finally the shouting stopped and Mr. Pike turned to face Usopp and his mother.  
"You two come with me. Now!" He was angry, more than usual at the very least. Usopp's mother held him close his scrawny malnourished body flush against hers. When they had stopped walking Usopp looked up into his mother's eyes but before he could say anything Mr. Pike spoke  
"Mira! Get your whore ass over here!" Usopp's mother let go of him whispered  
"Don't ever forget I love you Usopp." Before walking over to Mr. Pike, he had Mira face the wall. Chains that came from the ground were attached to each of her ankles her arms were lifted up and attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. Mira was now completely immobile save for the few inches of wiggle room the chains allowed. Usopp watched in horror as Mr. Pike brought out a knife Usopp's eyes were wide as Mr. Pike brought the knife to the nape of his mother's neck. Instead of cutting her he dragged the knife down her back. Leaving the rags Usopp and his mother called clothes to fall to the ground and be promptly kicked out of the way. Mr. Pike laughed   
"Now the fun can begin!" He took the knife and drove it into her right shoulder blade all the way to the hilt. Mira screamed as pain rocked her body causing the knife to dig deeper into her flesh. The echoes of both laughs and screams echoed throughout the chamber. Finally Mr. Pike pulled the knife from Mira's shoulder. Ussop whimpered  
"M-m-mama" Mr. Pike took the bloody knife and quickly used it to get rid of Usopp's own rags before dropping the weapon to the ground and picking up a whip. The handle was wooden with a golden snake curling its way down towards the end of the handle, where a glistening gem lay capping of the weapon. The long rope like part of the whip was made of some sort of fiber that Usopp didn't recognize. To Usopp it didn't matter with the thing was made of, all he knew was that it hurt when it collided with his body. Mr. Pike turned Usopp so he would face the wall and his back was to Mr. Pike placing chain on Usopp's own wrists and ankles like his mother. The whip came down breaking the skin on contact. Usopp screamed looking at his mother. Begging her with his eyes to help him, save him, take him away! Anything that was away from the pain racking his body each time the whip came down on his soft flesh. He could feel each time the whip dug deeper into his skin splitting open and causing even more pain. His mother was thrashing yelling and begging for Mr. Pike to stop but it only made her wounds bleed more. Tears were flowing freely from Usopp's eyes and his breath was shallow but the whip did not let up, until, Mr. Pike spoke.  
"This whip has cut you twenty seven times. I want you to count out loud the next twenty three as they hit you. If you don't I will turn this whip to your mother understand pup?" Usopp could hardly get enough air in his lungs but he responded anyways   
"y-yes s-s-sir"  
"Good!" Mr. Pike said   
"now remember mutt. Start at twenty eight and don't stop counting till you reach fifty" The whip came down again on Usopp's back it was harsher than the previous ones driving the air from Usopp's lungs but after a few seconds of Mr. Pike's impatient waiting Usopp spoke  
"T-twenty e-eight" The man standing above Usopp grinned before lowering the whip to Usopp's back again.  
"T-twenty n-nine" smiling that smile that sent chills up Usopp's spine as the whip came down three more times on his back  
"Th-thirty. Th-thirty o-one. Th-thirty t-two." Between counting his blurred vision and the excruciating pain Usopp's mind was going fuzzy he thought he might pass out. That didn't last long as within a few seconds of his head drooping sizzling hot metal was forced into the left side of his chest just below his collarbone. Usopp's eyes snapped as pain racked through his body the burning metal only sinking deeper and deeper into his chest the burning red hot metal staying there for a few more moments before being pulled away from the new mark. Blood spewing nonstop from the wound. Mr. Pike put down the bloodied metal brander turned Usopp back around and picked up the whip once more  
"remember to count" Mr. Pike said his voice dripping with merciless disdain for the child at his feet. Usopp's body shook as the whip connected with his body five more times. Gasping Usopp choked on his words before Mr. Pike yelled as him  
"speak up you disgusting mutt of a child."  
"Th-thirty th-three. Th-thirty f-four. Th-thirty f-five. Th-thirty s-six. Th-thirty s-seven."  
"there you go." Mr. Pike hummed voice going sickeningly sweet   
"now why don't we do a few more." Usopp's voice cracked as the whip came down once more  
"Th-thiry ei-eight. Th-thirty n-nine. F-forty. F-forty o-one. F-forty t-two." Mr. Pike put down the whip in his hands but then he picked up something else. Usopp watched in horror as the flickering flame danced on the log held up to his already whipped and damaged back. the feeling of his skin burning was exrushiationly painful. Usopp's mouth screamed and screamed as the the flames burned his flesh. The smell only made things worse as nause was added to the list of awful feelings throughout his body. Finally the fire was pulled away leaving many burns and blisters on his skin. Mr. Pike picked up the whip once more  
"count." he commanded before bring the whip on the abused flesh  
"F-forty th-three. F-forty f-four. F-forty f-five."  
"only five more to go" Mr. Pike sang  
"can the little dog make it?"  
"F-forty s-six. F-forty s-seven. F-forty ei-eight. F-forty n-nine. F-fifty." Finally Mr. Pike put down the whip for the last time and severed the chains holding Usopp up. He fell to the ground and coughed violently body trembling unable to even get to his knees, and each cough causing blood to spew from his mouth and onto to the pavement. Mr. Pike grinned at the shaking boy coughing up blood at his feet.  
"Have you learned your place?" Mr. Pike snarled into Usopp's ear Usopp tried to respond but when his mouth opened only more coughing and blood came.  
"I SAID" Mr. Pike kicked him hard right where the new brand mark was on his chest Usopp screamed in pain "Have you learned your place?" Mr. Pike's voice now a whisper in Usopp's ear.  
"Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir."  
"disgusting dog of a child." with that Mr. Pike left the tied up mother and severely wounded child with the clicking of his shoes on bloodied stone.


End file.
